Chaos (Aladdin)
Chaos is an unfathomably powerful being who appears in Aladdin: the television series as an antagonist, during the episode "When Chaos Comes Calling". Although in truth he is more of an anti-villain in nature, being governed by his own set of rules (that often run contrary to those of others) he is especially hostile towards anyone that seeks to restrain him, use him or play him for a fool. About Chaos ﻿ Chaos is a divine entity who embodies disorder, surprises and every other aspect of the unpredictable. He seems to exist since the beginning of times, as centuries-year-old magical beings such as Mirage, and even Genie (who was sealed for ten-thousand years) know him in person (and are terrified of him). He appears as a big, blue, winged cat with human-like features such as his goatee, and has golden bangles on his paws. He is heavily based on the Cheshire Cat, which is seen when his smiling face appears before he does and disappear after he teleports. Chaos states to know Fate personally, and to dislike him for going against the grain and cheating at cards, but whether this is an actual statement or a joke is never known. And considering his character, both options are possible. As the embodiment of unpredictability, Chaos wanders from place to place (and dimensions to dimensions) to "make things more lively" (i.e. wreaking havoc) wherever he deems the situation to be boring. He dislikes routines, cliched situations and everything boring, but he acts out of a light-hearted love for pranks rather than actual malice. Chaos is above Good and Evil, which he finds equally boring. Like Genie, he has a slapstick sense of humour and like Genie, his pranks tend to make references to other media. Personality-wise, he is laid-back, fun-loving and rather friendly, but his love for fun usually makes him more of a nuisance than anything else. Yet he is only really dangerous when someone gives him orders. He does not displays it often, but he is extremely shrewd and clever, as he can see through very well-made manipulation and turn it to his advantage. Powers and Abilities Chaos is one of the most powerful beings in the Disney universe shown to date, and far and away the most powerful in the Aladdin universe. As a deity, Chaos is completely immortal and contrary to Genie Jafar he has no boundaries and can use his unlimited magic freely, being most likely able to kill - something Genie Jafar cannot. Genie states that his magical powers are greater than any genie and that he makes his own wishes. Chaos can transform anything and anyone into whatever he wants (partially or completely), he can create things and people from scratch, open gates in space, control and summon the elements, and so on and so forth. When he created an evil doppelganger of Aladdin, it triggered the creation of an evil doppelganger of Genie at maximum power, without Chaos even causing it willingly. To put it simply he can do absolutely whatever he pleases. He is not omniscient though, as it would ruin all his purpose of unpredictability. History Chaos makes his first appearance in Morbia - the abode of Mirage - where he makes fun of the Evil Incarnate; who soon tricks the deity (or so she thinks) into heading to Agrabah, which she describes as a boring cliché where everyone lives happily ever after, with hopes that he would destroy it while she watches. Seeming to have successfully done so, Mirage soon observes as Chaos makes his way to the royal banquet and transforms Iago's head into the head of his voice actor Gilbert Gottfried. Iago, oblivious to what had happened, attempts to get food at the banquet and shocks the guests - then panicks upon looking at his reflection in a metal jug, knocking food to the floor as he runs around the table. While observing the events from afar, Chaos proceeds to transform one of the guest's heads into that of a donkey. As some of the guests attempt to leave, Chaos once again warps reality - causing them to grow kangaroo legs and hop around screaming. Hakim, who was guarding the banquet, changes into a giant hippopotamus. Another guest is changed into a whale and the final guest into a vase of daisies with a mouth. The madness prompts Aladdin to call on the aid of Genie, and everything returns to normal. Aladdin thanks Genie - only for Genie to admit that he had not been the one who stopped the magic. (In reality it was Chaos, who had seemingly had his fun for the moment.) After the guests leave in a foul mood Genie uses a huge machine to "translate" Abu's explainations as to who caused the riot - as Abu is the only one who saw Chaos - resulting in a stick-figure of Chaos, which the deity describes as a "remarkable" likeness. Chaos' presence is met with great alarm by Genie, who warns Aladdin not to anger the powerful entity. Unfortunately, a very angry Jasmine does not listen and confronts Chaos. Chaos grows angry when Jasmine orders him to leave and shrinks her to the size of an insect - causing her to be in danger of being stepped on several times by Aladdin before Genie saves her. Aladdin, still clueless as to Jasmine's location angrily demands Chaos to bring her back - prompting an threatening response: yet moments later he returns Jasmine and Genie, since Aladdin would not of expected such an outcome. Chaos then makes a comment on Aladdin's usual "boring" existence, prompting Iago to go on a rant about the varied adventures the group get involved in. A rant that Chaos feings not to hear, being busy drinking milk from a bowl. This prompts Aladdin to try and get rid of Chaos by convincing him they were not "boring". Chaos listens, impressed by how unpredictable Aladdin's life is. However Genie makes a mistake, by stating the only predictable outcome is that Aladdin always wins. Chaos takes this as an opportunity to cause some mischief and creates an Evil Aladdin, stating "I have no problem with Aladdin always winning; the question is, which Aladdin?" At first Aladdin refuses to fight for Chaos' amusement but later is forced to in order to defend some of the guests from the banquet, who are being harassed by Evil Aladdin in the street. The battle is interupted when Genie arrives and attempts to aid Aladdin, prompting Evil Aladdin to unleash his own Evil Genie. The two Genies proceed to engage in a fight that threatens Agrabah with destruction. A fight that mirrors the King Kong movie, as Genie pilots a plane and shots at the giant, ape-like Evil Genie. It then mirrors King Kong versus Godzilla when Genie turns into a giant dragon. Meanwhile Mirage watches from her throne, relishing in the destruction until Chaos mentions her name - she then becomes nervous, as the heroes begin telling Chaos that Mirage is the predictable one (always evil, always scheming etc) and decides to teleport in Agrabah herself. However, soon after arriving Mirage isseized and squished by Evil Genie and panicks, telling Aladdin to use the Evil Genie's lamp: Aladdin proceeds to do so by making the wish: "I wish you to release Mirage, and return Agrabah to normal!" Chaos then points out the true surprise, that Mirage had actually helped save Agrabah rather than destroy it - prompting her to disappear in a rage as she finally realising she'd been played for a fool all along. Chaos then reveals that the entire event was designed as payback for Mirage trying to trick him earlier - though he did warn Aladdin to keep up the "good work", stating that if he ever got "boring" he'd be back. Trivia *Considering the crossover between Hercules and Aladdin, the fate Chaos was referring to could possible be the Fates of Greek and Norse mythology. Although he spoke of Fate in pronoun, referring to Fate as a "he" and as a single individual, which makes it unlikely he's talking about the three Fates. *He does get angry when people start giving him orders, warning in a threatening voice not to do so. This may be because chaos has no order. *Chaos is very similar to Discord (My Little Pony) (who in turn is based on Q, one of the most influential characters in modern media in regards to depictions of anthropomorphic chaos) Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Aladdin Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Anti-Villain Category:Deities Category:Animals Category:Omnipotents Category:Immortals Category:Evil Creator Category:Amoral Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Affably Evil Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Trickster Category:Master Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Dimwits